The electronic interface control system for a pneumatic vehicle safety lift system generally relates to lifting equipment and more specifically to coordinated jacks mounted upon an automotive vehicle.
For centuries, people walked from place to place usually with shoes. If a shoe had a problem, a person repaired the shoe or bought a new pair of shoes. People then domesticated horses and rode them from place to place. If a horse lost a horseshoe or became lame, people tended to the horse. In the last century, people developed automobiles and light trucks of wide description. People drove them from place to place. Automobiles opened large swaths of the country to development and expanded employment opportunities for many. From time to time, an automobile becomes stuck in mud, in snow, or on a hump, or has a breakdown of various forms. Automobile manufacturers include a manually operated jack with each new vehicle and after market jacks remain prevalent at auto part stores across the country. In time though, an automobile operator may lose a jack for a vehicle or the motivation or ability to operate a manual jack. Manual jacks also have other power sources such as lever actuated hydraulic jacks, like floor jacks and bottle jacks. These jacks generally rest upon a floor or other supporting surface and extend upwardly to lift a portion of an automobile. As the jack separates from an automobile outside of its usage, the jack can be misplaced.